leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pokémon with released Hidden Abilities (Generation V)
This is a list of Pokémon that includes all Pokémon that can legitimately have their Hidden Abilities. When , if a female Pokémon with a Hidden Ability breeds with a male Pokémon in a compatible Egg Group, the offspring will have a 60% chance of also having the Hidden Ability; the Ability cannot be passed on if is a parent in this generation. While , , , and other similar Pokémon do not have a Hidden Ability that differs from the regular Ability, at least one of their evolutionary relatives do have one; therefore, they are included on this list. If only one gender is possible while the species itself can be either gender (as is the case of promotions), gender will be specified; the incapability of passing a Hidden Ability through breeding will be noted with an asterisk. Levels will also be specified if the Pokémon is obtainable at a level that is not level 10 if not obtained from a Hidden Grotto. List of Pokémon Kanto families } Hidden Grotto|Compoundeyes|||Tinted Lens}} |Swarm|||Sniper}} |Keen Eye|Tangled Feet|*|Big Pecks}} |Run Away|Guts||Hustle}} |Keen Eye|||Sniper}} |Intimidate|Shed Skin||Unnerve}} Promotion Pokémon Center 15th Anniversary Pikachu |Static|||Lightningrod}} |Sand Veil|||Sand Rush}} Hidden Grotto|Poison Point|Rivalry|*|Hustle}} Hidden Grotto|Poison Point|Rivalry|*|Hustle}} |Cute Charm|Magic Guard|*|Friend Guard}} Hidden Grotto|Flash Fire|||Drought}} Evolve|Flash Fire|||Drought}} Pokémon Dream Radar|Cute Charm|||Friend Guard}} |Inner Focus|||Infiltrator}} |Chlorophyll|||Run Away}} |Effect Spore|Dry Skin|*|Damp}} |Compoundeyes|Tinted Lens||Run Away}} |Sand Veil|Arena Trap||Sand Force}} Yancy's trade (Lv. 50) |Pickup|Technician|*|Unnerve}} |Damp|Cloud Nine||Swift Swim}} Curtis's trade (Lv. 50) |Vital Spirit|Anger Point|*|Defiant}} |Intimidate|Flash Fire||Justified}} |Water Absorb|Damp||Swift Swim}} (Lv. 25) Hidden Grotto|Water Absorb|Damp||Swift Swim}} |Water Absorb|Damp||Drizzle}} |Synchronize|Inner Focus||Magic Guard}} |Guts|No Guard|*|Steadfast}} |Chlorophyll|||Gluttony}} |Clear Body|Liquid Ooze||Rain Dish}} |Rock Head|Sturdy||Sand Veil}} |Run Away|Flash Fire||Flame Body}} Pokémon Dream Radar|Oblivious|Own Tempo||Regenerator}} |Magnet Pull|Sturdy||Analytic|notes= }} }} }} |Keen Eye|Inner Focus||Defiant}} |Run Away|Early Bird||Tangled Feet}} |Thick Fat|Hydration|*|Ice Body}} |Stench|Sticky Hold||Poison Touch}} |Shell Armor|Skill Link|*|Overcoat}} |Rock Head|Sturdy||Weak Armor}} |Insomnia|Forewarn||Inner Focus}} |Hyper Cutter|Shell Armor||Sheer Force}} |Soundproof|Static||Aftermath|notes= }} }} |Chlorophyll|||Harvest}} |Rock Head|Lightningrod||Battle Armor}} |Guts|Steadfast|*|Vital Spirit|notes= }} }} }} }} |Own Tempo|Oblivious||Cloud Nine}} Curtis's/Yancy's trade (Lv. 50) |Lightningrod|Rock Head||Reckless}} |Natural Cure|Serene Grace||Friend Guard}} |Natural Cure|Serene Grace||Healer}} Hidden Grotto|Chlorophyll|Leaf Guard|*|Regenerator}} |Early Bird|Scrappy|*|Inner Focus}} |Swift Swim|Sniper|*|Damp}} |Swift Swim|Water Veil||Lightningrod}} (Lv. 33)|Swift Swim|Water Veil||Lightningrod}} Pokémon Dream Radar|Illuminate|Natural Cure||Analytic|notes= }} }} |Soundproof|Filter||Technician}} |Soundproof|Filter|*|Technician}} |Swarm|Technician|*|Steadfast}} |Swarm|Technician|*|Light Metal}} Pokémon Dream Radar|Oblivious|Forewarn|*|Hydration}} |Static|||Vital Spirit}} |Flame Body|||Vital Spirit}} |Hyper Cutter|Mold Breaker|*|Moxie}} |Intimidate|Anger Point|*|Sheer Force|notes= }} |Swift Swim|||Rattled}} |Water Absorb|Shell Armor||Hydration}} }} in Castelia City |Run Away|Adaptability|*|Anticipation}} Evolve|Water Absorb|||Hydration}} Evolve|Volt Absorb|||Quick Feet}} Evolve|Flash Fire|||Guts}} Evolve|Synchronize|||Magic Bounce}} Evolve|Synchronize|||Inner Focus}} Evolve|Leaf Guard|||Chlorophyll}} Evolve|Snow Cloak|||Ice Body}} }} }} }} |Swift Swim|Shell Armor||Weak Armor}} |Swift Swim|Battle Armor||Weak Armor}} |Rock Head|Pressure||Unnerve}} |Pickup|Thick Fat||Gluttony}} |Immunity|Thick Fat||Gluttony}} |Shed Skin|||Marvel Scale}} then evolve|Shed Skin|||Marvel Scale}} Promotion |Inner Focus|||Multiscale}} }} |} |} Johto families |} Hoenn families } |Swift Swim|Rain Dish||Own Tempo}} |Chlorophyll|Early Bird||Pickpocket}} |Guts|||Scrappy}} |Keen Eye|||Rain Dish}} Curtis's/Yancy's trade (Lv. 50) Pokémon Dream Radar|Synchronize|Trace||Telepathy}} |Swift Swim|||Rain Dish}} |Effect Spore|Poison Heal||Quick Feet}} |Compoundeyes|||Run Away}} |Soundproof|||Rattled}} |Thick Fat|Guts||Sheer Force}} Hidden Grotto|Sturdy|Magnet Pull||Sand Force}} |Cute Charm|Normalize|*|Wonder Skin}} Curtis's trade (Lv. 50) |Keen Eye|Stall|*|Prankster}} Yancy's trade (Lv. 50) |Hyper Cutter|Intimidate||Sheer Force}} |Sturdy|Rock Head||Heavy Metal}} |Pure Power|||Telepathy}} |Static|Lightningrod||Minus}} |Illuminate|Swarm||Prankster}} |Oblivious|Tinted Lens|*|Prankster}} |Natural Cure|Poison Point||Leaf Guard}} |Natural Cure|Poison Point||Leaf Guard}} |Liquid Ooze|Sticky Hold||Gluttony}} |Rough Skin|||Speed Boost}} |Water Veil|Oblivious||Pressure}} |Oblivious|Simple|*|Own Tempo}} |White Smoke|||Shell Armor}} |Thick Fat|Own Tempo||Gluttony}} Curtis's/Yancy's trade (Lv. 50) |Own Tempo|Tangled Feet|*|Contrary}} |Hyper Cutter|Arena Trap||Sheer Force}} |Sand Veil|||Water Absorb}} Hidden Grotto Pokémon Dream Radar|Natural Cure|||Cloud Nine}} (Lv. 35) Evolve|Natural Cure|||Cloud Nine}} |Immunity|||Toxic Boost}} |Shed Skin|||Infiltrator}} |Oblivious|Anticipation|*|Hydration}} |Hyper Cutter|Shell Armor||Adaptability}} |Suction Cups|||Storm Drain}} |Battle Armor|||Swift Swim}} |Swift Swim|||Adaptability}} |Insomnia|Frisk|*|Cursed Body}} (Lv. 37)|Insomnia|Frisk|*|Cursed Body}} |Chlorophyll|Solar Power|*|Harvest}} Hidden Grotto|Pressure|Super Luck|*|Justified}} |Inner Focus|Ice Body|*|Moody}} Hidden Grotto|Thick Fat|Ice Body|*|Oblivious}} |Shell Armor|||Rattled}} |Swift Swim|Rock Head||Sturdy}} |Swift Swim|||Hydration}} Hidden Grotto|Rock Head|||Sheer Force}} Pokémon Dream Radar|Clear Body|||Light Metal|notes= }} }} }} |} |} Sinnoh families } (Lv. 14)|Intimidate|||Reckless}} |Simple|Unaware||Moody}} |Shed Skin|||Run Away}} |Rivalry|Intimidate||Guts}} Curtis's trade (Lv. 50) |Mold Breaker|||Sheer Force}} Yancy's trade (Lv. 50) |Sturdy|||Soundproof}} mod 2}}|412|412G}}|Burmy| |Shed Skin|||Overcoat}} mod 3}}|413|413G|413S}}|Wormadam|Evolve|Anticipation|||Overcoat}} |Honey Gather|||Hustle}} Hidden Grotto|Run Away|Pickup||Volt Absorb}} |Swift Swim|||Water Veil}} Yancy's trade (Lv. 50) |Sticky Hold|Storm Drain||Sand Force}} Curtis's trade (Lv. 50) |Sticky Hold|Storm Drain||Sand Force}} Hidden Grotto Pokémon Dream Radar|Aftermath|Unburden||Flare Boost}} |Run Away|Klutz||Limber}} Hidden Grotto |Limber|Own Tempo||Keen Eye}} Hidden Grotto |Stench|Aftermath||Keen Eye}} Hidden Grotto Pokémon Dream Radar|Levitate|Heatproof||Heavy Metal|notes= }} }} Hidden Grotto|Keen Eye|Tangled Feet||Big Pecks}} Curtis's/Yancy's trade (Lv. 50) Pokémon Dream Radar|Pressure|||Infiltrator}} |Sand Veil|||Rough Skin}} |Sand Veil|||Rough Skin}} Pokémon Dream Radar|Steadfast|Inner Focus||Prankster}} Japanese event Evolve|Steadfast|Inner Focus||Justified}} |Sand Stream|||Sand Force}} Hidden Grotto|Battle Armor|Sniper||Keen Eye}} Promotion |Anticipation|Dry Skin||Poison Touch}} |Swift Swim|Storm Drain||Water Veil}} |Snow Warning|||Soundproof}} }} }} }} |} |} Unova families |} See also *Ability variations *List of Abilities in other languages Category:Lists of Pokémon Category:Lists * it:Elenco Pokémon con abilità speciale disponibile